


Not As Planned

by CyberDalek96



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: Surprising Calleigh did not go as exactly as Eric had planned...





	

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own CSI: Miami or any of its characters.  
> *Any grammatical errors are mine.  
> *Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome.

Calleigh pulled into her driveway after a long day at work. She cut the engine and sighed, looking forward to a quick snack, a warm shower, and some much-needed rest. Realizing she hadn't turned the porch lights on, Calleigh pulled out her phone to use as a flashlight. She put her house key in the doorknob only to find it was already unlocked.

_That's odd. I thought I locked it. Maybe I forgot. I_ was  _in a rush this morning,_ she thought. Still wanting to be cautious, Calleigh took her gun out of her holster and slowly opened the door. Clearing the immediate corners, she quietly closed the door behind her. She checked each room as she moved through the house toward her bedroom.

A clatter came from the kitchen and startled her. Turning that way, she noticed the light in the kitchen doorway. She pressed herself against the wall and slinked closer and closer to the kitchen.

Fluidly, she turned into the kitchen with her gun drawn. "Miami-Dade PD!" she shouted.

The figure rummaging through her refrigerator bumped his head hard when he heard the voice. He put his hands up and stepped away from the fridge, letting the door fall shut.

Recognizing the figure, Calleigh put her gun back into the holster and covered her mouth with her hands. She rushed toward him. "Oh, my gosh, Eric, I am so sorry! Are you okay?" The words came out frantically. She reached out and rubbed the bruise forming above his right eye.

Eric took a deep breath. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm alright."

"What are you doing here?" she inquired, placing her hands on her hips.

"I wanted to surprise you. I was about to make some tea and cookies. I'm sorry if I scared you," he said sheepishly, taking her hands in his.

Calleigh looked at the stove. There was indeed a tea kettle sitting on a burner and a pan on the counter next to it. She looked back at Eric. "That's sweet." She put a hand on the back of his neck and guided his face toward hers. He pecked her on the lips. "What time is it?"

Eric glanced at his watch. "About 10:45."

Calleigh placed her palms on Eric's chest, picking at a piece of lint. "I'll tell you what. I need to take a shower..."

Eric smirked.

"Alone," she continued, amused by Eric's excitement and subsequent disappointment, "But I would appreciate a cup of tea and some cookies. And you can stay over tonight, and not just on the couch," she whispered the last sentence in his ear.

"I'd like that," he answered, planting a light kiss on her neck.

Calleigh pulled away, smiled, and started toward the bathroom. She stopped halfway there. Turning toward Eric, she said, "Oh, and Eric? You might want to apply some ice to that bruise." She smiled again and disappeared into the bathroom.

Eric grinned and shook his head. The night hadn't gone exactly as he'd planned, but he was happy with the way it did go.


End file.
